


Nagisa's Present

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa bought Rei a present for finishing entrance exams, so Rei wants to return the favor. Written for Day 5 of Reigisa Week--Third Years/Captains</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For once Rei was the one with plenty of left-over energy while Nagisa was about to pass out. They had been out celebrating being done with entrance exams with some other third-years as well as Rin, who had flown in for a surprise visit to wish his younger friends and sister luck, but Nagisa was exhausted from staying up late studying. Rei had made sure to get plenty of sleep, and now that his exams were done he was ready to relax. After Nagisa dozed off for the fifth time Rei finally insisted on taking him back home to sleep. Rin came with him, seeing as Kou and Ai had left already.

When Nagisa started to pass out on the train, Rei offered to carry him, but Rin insisted, hoisting Nagisa onto his back as they reached his stop. “My coach is always reminding me to do more weight training anyway.”

“I’m not sure this is what he had in mind,” Rei said.

“Thank you, Rin-chan,” Nagisa mumbled.

“No prob, Nagisa.” Nagisa sleepily nuzzled his head into Rin’s neck. As they walked Rei watched Nagisa carefully to make sure he didn’t lose his grip and fall. He trusted Rin, but didn’t trust a tired Nagisa to hold on. They walked in silence apart from Nagisa’s sleepy mumbles. When they reached Nagisa’s place, Rei gently jostled him. “Hey, we’re here.”

Nagisa gave Rin one final nuzzle before jumping down. “Wait just a sec!” He quickly opened the door and ran in. He reappeared a couple seconds later holding a small box. “Here! I got you a present for doing so well on the tests.”

“We still don’t have our scores yet,” Rei protested.

“But I’m sure you did great because you’re Rei-chan.” Rei took the box. Inside was a chain with a purple ribbon threaded through it. “It’s an anklet. You can add charms to it,” Nagisa explained. “I know Rin-chan wears them, and it reminded me of you…”

“It’s beautiful, Nagisa-kun. Thank you. I left my present for you at home.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“I love you, Rei-chan.” With that Nagisa quickly kissed Rei on the lips, and yawned. “Night-night!” He went back into his house, closing the door behind him.

Rei and Rin stood in silence for a moment before Rei finally said something. “About that kiss…”

“You two finally official?”

Rei blushed. Kou had had a remarkably similar reaction to the news. “Yes. Kou-san knows, but we were waiting until everyone else came back before we said anything.”

“It’s cool. I can keep a secret,” Rin grinned. “Speaking of, what’s this present you’re got for him?”

“I… don’t know yet.”

“Wow! I never expected Speedo Glasses to lie to his boyfriend.” Rin laughed. Rei fiddled with his glasses, pretending not to care. “Don’t worry. I’ve got a great idea.”

“What is it?”

“Just come with me,” Rin gestured as he walked back toward the train. Rei followed.

………

“Here we are.” It was ten o’clock when they reached the shop Rin led them to.

“I don’t think Nagisa-kun wants a piercing.”

“It’s not for him. It’s for you.”

“What?!”

Rin laughed at walked in, leaving Rei with little choice but to follow. “Come on. It’ll be fun.” Rin smiled and waved at the clerk as they entered.

“I don’t see how an earring will make Nagisa happy.”

“Who said anything about ears? I was think belly button. Unless you prefer nipples…”

“I… What?” Rei was at a loss for words.

“Can I help you?” The clerk asked.

“We’re just looking at jewelry at the moment,” Rei responded.

“Of course. Just let me know if you have any questions.”

“Thank you,” Rin smiled before turning back to the stunned Rei. “Haven’t you ever wanted one?”

“No! Have you?”

“Yeah, but you can’t swim while they heal. But you’re done with swim team now, right?” Rin said, scanning the jewelry case. “Look! That one is perfect!”

“I am not getting a navel piercing.”

Rin glanced up at Rei. “Nagisa will think it’s sexy.”

Rei was about to protest, but realized that Rin might have a point. “Are you sure?”

Rin nodded, smiling. “You bet. So hot.”

Rei swallowed. Nagisa was always trying to get him to let loose. And if he didn’t like it he could take it out, right? “Ok.”

………

Nagisa closed the door to his room. “Ok, so what is so private that you couldn’t show me in the hall?”

Rei looked down. “I brought your present.”

Nagisa clapped. “Ooh, what is it? Let me see.” Rei quickly raised and immediately lowered his shirt. Nagisa raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Rei sighed and lifted his shirt again, this time leaving it raised above his waist. A purple butterfly charm hung from his navel. “It’s a piercing,” he explained to avoid the awkward silence.

“You got me a hole in your stomach.”

Rei adjusted his glasses. This was a bad plan. “Rin-san thought you would like it.”

He was about to lower his shirt and ask to forget the whole thing when Nagisa suddenly dropped to his knees and grabbed Rei by the hips to bring his stomach closer. Rei stared as Nagisa examined the piercing. “He was right,” Nagisa confirmed. Without looking up, he added, “Wait, does that mean Rin-chan saw this before me?”

“Well…”

“He didn’t touch it, did he? I can be the first to touch it, right?”

“It’s still a bit sore.”

“Please, Rei-chan? I’ll be gentle.” Nagisa finally looked up, making eye contact with Rei.

“O-okay.” Rei could never say “no” to those eyes.

Nagisa returned his gaze to Rei’s stomach. He carefully moved his right hand to just barely touch the sparkling butterfly charm. When Rei didn’t move, he went a step farther, leaning his face in to plant a kiss just about Rei’s navel, where the top of the bar stuck out. Rei winced slightly at this.

Nagisa looked up, a sly grin covering his face. “We are going to have so much fun once this is healed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Reigisa Week 3, Day 5 "Body Mod"

“Your belly piercing is really beautiful,” Nagisa murmured against Rei’s abdomen. His tongue flicked out to lift the butterfly gem away from Rei’s skin before moving to place a kiss above his navel. “I can't believe Rin-chan talked you into it.”

“We should thank him,” Rei said, straining to keep his voice level. He stared at the ceiling, trying to keep his composure and Nagisa continued to trail soft kisses up his chest. He had finally decided his piercing was healed enough for Nagisa to play with, and Nagisa wasted no time in getting Rei topless on his bed. They had been plenty physical for a while now, but Rei insisted on keeping Nagisa away from his piercing, sometimes even placing a bandage over it.

“I'll come up with something.” Once Nagisa reached the center of Rei’s chest, his head darted to the side to lick one of his nipples. Rei yelped. “Have you considered a piercing here?”

“I'm not getting a nipple ring, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa giggled. “Of course not. Bars are sexier than rings.” He moved his head to kiss Rei’s other nipple. “How about hips then?” To emphasize his point he places his hands on Rei's hips, just above his trousers.

“Huh?”

“You know, microdermal implants.” Nagisa rubbed his thumbs slowly and softly over Rei’s hips as he moved his mouth up to Rei’s collarbone. “Collarbones are hot, too.”

“I would really prefer not to get implants.” Rei dug his nails into his palms to get his mind off Nagisa’s fingers that were finding their way under his waistband.

“Oh? I've been thinking about them. What would you think if I got a couple on my hips?” Rei choked down a groan.

Leaning farther down so they could come face to face had caused Nagisa to rest his whole body against Rei’s. Nagisa giggled against Rei’s jaw. “You know what else would be hot? Ears.” To emphasize his point, Nagisa licked up Rei’s jaw to peck his earlobe, earning a sigh. “Or maybe an eyebrow.” Nagisa stretched up to kiss Rei’s eyebrow, their bodies sliding against each other, Nagisa’s left hand gripping Rei’s hip and the other coming to his side to keep his balance. “Or your nose.” Nagisa placed a kiss on Rei’s nose. “One side of your lips.” A kiss to one side. “Both sides.” Kiss to the other side. “Center of your lips.” Nagisa kissed Rei full on his lips. Just as Rei relaxed into the kiss and began to part his lips, Nagisa pulled back slightly to whisper, “tongue.” And, with that, he slipped his tongue into Rei’s mouth. His right hand moved between their bodies to rub over the jewelry adorning Rei’s belly button.

Rei’s hands moved from his side, fists relaxing so he could place his palms around Nagisa’s waist. Nagisa stiffened at the light touch, trying not to laugh at the slight tickle before Rei’s hands became more firm and Nagisa relaxed into the touch. “Nagisa-kun,” Rei breathed. “I really do not think facial piercings would be a good idea.”

“Hm, then I guess we should think about somewhere lower.” Wasting no time, Nagisa rolled his hips against Rei’s, making sure Rei knew  _ exactly _ where Nagisa was hinting at, and his hands moved to Rei’s belt.


End file.
